Falling, Catching
by CollapseCollide
Summary: Au cours d'une enquête incroyablement ennuyeuse, Sherlock est suivi de près par ses gardes du corps indésirables. Mais la situation dégénère vite et il a surtout sous estimé un point important. Lui même.  Univers Alternatif  mais contemporain
1. Chapter 1 : Daydreamer

Fanfiction : Falling, Catching

Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes appartient à Conan Doyle, Sherlock à la BBC et à Mark Gatiss. Tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est le droit de rêver et de vous embarquer avec moi.

Note: Falling, Catching est ma toute première fanfiction. Même si ce n'est pas encore fait, je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout de mon histoire, c'est pour cela que j'apprécierai énormément de recevoir vos commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. Eh, faut bien progresser. Hm, et enfin, merci de me lire.

Chapitre 1 : Daydreamer

« Monsieur, nous venons de localiser Sherlock Holmes.

Agent Sparks, il me semble que je vous ai engagé pour le suivre, non pour le retrouver. »

Assit devant son bureau, Mycroft tenait son Blackberry d'une main et signait des papiers de l'autre. Il parlait d'une voix assurée et posée, mais honnêtement, il avait surtout envie de soupirer. Le comportement de son frère l'exaspérait, il avait encore réussi à semer ses gardes du corps.

« Toutes mes excuses, Monsieur, répondit l'agent haletant.

Où se trouve-t-il ? »

L'homme reprit d'abord son souffle :

« Nous nous trouvons sur Victoria Street et il pénètre à l'instant dans une banque, la HSBC. Souhaitez-vous que nous entrions dans l'enceinte aussi ? »

Mycroft releva la plume de son stylo et considéra la situation. Si Sherlock entrait dans une banque, c'est qu'il y avait certainement anguille sous roche.

« Évidemment. Assurez-vous également de tenir l'Inspecteur Lestrade au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête. Je compte sur vous, tenez-vous prêt à intervenir.

À vos ordres, Monsieur. »

Il raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son costume. Il fallait absolument que Sherlock boucle cette enquête dans les plus brefs délais. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il se penchait dessus et il était rare qu'il mette tant de temps à résoudre une affaire. Mycroft était déjà bien assez occupé avec les relations internationales. Il s'en voulait de se reposer sur son frère, surtout qu'il se chargeait de ses enquêtes d'abord pour des raisons personnelles qu'il n'approuvait pas. Mais Sherlock était loin, très loin, d'être un idiot. Même s'il avait le goût du risque, que ça lui permettait d'échapper à l'ennui avec ses shoots d'adrénaline plutôt que d'avoir recours à d'autres substances illicites, il était trop égocentrique pour risquer de se faire avoir au cours du « jeu », comme il se plaisait à qualifier ses enquêtes. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il lui imposait des gardes du corps qu'il s'amusait à semer pour le faire enrager... Sherlock prenait beaucoup trop de risques à son goûts.

xXx

Suivant les instructions de leur boss, Sparks et son équipe s'apprêtaient à rentrer à leur tour dans le bâtiment. Afin de passer inaperçu, ils comptaient y aller chacun leur tour à intervalles irréguliers et ils communiquaient le moins possible étant donné la zone sous haute vidéo-surveillance. Attendant son tour, Sparks ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait mieux fait d'accepter la mission d'infiltration du cartel de la drogue de Totenham. Celle pour laquelle il s'était préparé deux mois durant, à parfaire son personnage, son accent et son plan. Et qui bien-sûr lui aurait valu une promotion.

A dire vrai, aucun d'entre eux n'était garde du corps. Leur véritable profession était agent spécial de renseignement ou expert en infiltration, mais ils n'étaient certainement pas spécialisé dans la protection rapprochée. S'ils avaient du mal à suivre leur client, ce n'était pas à cause de leur métier, non, ils étaient capable de s'adapter à toutes les situations et missions. Le véritable soucis, c'était que le dit client se jouait d'eux. En fait, il était réticent à recevoir tous services provenant de son frère. Même s'il trouvait ce comportement hautement immature, Sparks devait bien avouer qu'il leur donnait du fil à retordre, ses manigances et déguisements rendant leur travail plus difficile et… intéressant, en quelque sorte. Mais cela avait tendance à les mettre dans des situations délicates, le client et son équipe, ce qui parfois finissait par tâcher sa réputation. Étant un agent fidèle à Mycroft Holmes, un homme qu'il respectait énormément, il avait accepté cette mission si singulière et inédite par respect pour lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait confier cette tâche à n'importe qui. Il fallait sans cesse être sur ses gardes pour ne pas le perdre de vue et les ennemies qu'il se faisait avait tendance à ne pas être des tendres. Mais il fallait en plus ajouter comme facteur qu'il s'agissait d'un proche de son patron.

Sparks vit que son tour arrivait bientôt, il se concentra à nouveau sur son client et son investigation. Sherlock Holmes enquêtait sur une mafia locale, l'une des rares qui ait choisit d'opérer sur le territoire britannique. Même ses sources et ses collègues savaient peu de choses sur elle. De vagues rumeurs laissaient entendre qu'elle avait du fuir les États-Unis, quelques années auparavant, à cause d'une trahison au sein de la « famille », mais ils n'avaient rien de bien concret. Depuis que leur client réticent avait pris en main cette affaire, il l'avait largement avancé et récoltait à lui seul des informations que son agence n'avait pu dénicher en cinq ans d'enquête. Sparks avait eu le feu vert de Mycroft Holmes pour fouiller l'appartement de son frère lorsque celui ci ne daignait pas partager ses trouvailles à Scotland Yard. Mais l'agent savait très bien que s'il l'avait voulu, Sherlock Holmes ne laisserait rien filtrer de ses découvertes. S'il prenait si peu de précaution à protéger son appartement, c'était pour que ses gardes du corps indésirables fassent la communication à sa place. La preuve : ils avaient trouvé une liste de courses, qui leur était bel et bien destiné, au milieu d'un dossier méticuleusement désorganisé. Sparks avait réussi à garder une attitude froide ce jour là, non sans difficulté, mais il bouillait intérieurement.

Les yeux rivés sur son portable, il était adossé au mur en face de la banque, habillé sous couverture comme ses trois autres collègues. Pour sa part, il portait des habits banals, c'est-à-dire un jean foncé, une chemise bleu-ciel et un pull noir à manches longues. Il avait comme autre accessoires des lunettes noires et un attaché-case de cuir marron, dans lequel il transportait les dossiers qu'il allait récupérer au domicile de Sherlock Holmes. Il haïssait ce bagage.

Sparks se décolla du mur et se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrée. Passé les portes coulissantes, il repéra son client et se plaça dans la file d'à côté, de façon à le voir sans être vu. Il jeta un œil circulaire discret dans la salle, notant à la fois la position de ses collègues, mais il considéra également le nombre approximatif de personnes présentes dans la banque. Au bas mot, il dirait quatre-vingt, voire quatre-vingt-dix en comptant les employés. La majorité était alignée dans les quatre files d'attentes, patientant d'être reçue aux guichets, d'autres retiraient de l'argent aux distributeurs et quelques personnes lisaient des prospectus accessibles à l'entrée du bâtiment. Rien de suspect, pour l'instant. Il comprit que ce fut la même chose pour ses collègues étant donné le silence radio.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien d'anormal ne se produise. Sparks trouvait cela plutôt étrange. Ces deux derniers mois, il avait pu cerner – quelque peu – le profil de Sherlock Holmes, et s'il y avait quelque chose dont il était sur, c'est que sa présence ici n'avait rien d'anodin. Même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours ses actions sur l'immédiat, le temps lui montrait que tout avait été parfaitement calculé. Il avait sans cesse un tour d'avance. C'était enrageant. Surtout lorsqu'il réalisait être lui même un pion de son échiquier. Il enviait l'intelligence de cet homme qui ferait de lui un excellent agent, mais c'était autre chose lorsqu'on prenait en compte son caractère.

Cherchant la faille, Sparks se risqua à le fixer avec plus d'insistance. Holmes avait sa veste de costume noir ouverte, une chemise de la même couleur et son écharpe d'été marine autour du coup. Ses yeux froids ne fixaient rien ni personne en particulier, il avait l'air profondément blasé. Il remarqua que ses joues étaient devenues plus creuses qu'au début de l'enquête. Sparks était garde du corps, pas nounou. Holmes était assez grand pour gérer son alimentation sans qu'on ne lui livre en plus des repas. Puis, lorsque son regard s'attarda sur ses mains cachées dans ses poches, un mouvement de l'individu le devançant attira son attention. Il l'observa rapidement. Cet homme se tenait droit, mais son corps était secoué de sursauts discrets. Son visage, qu'il apercevait de profil, révélait un œil écarquillé et le sourcil froncé. Louche. Puis il comprit immédiatement. L'écharpe que portait son client – réticent – voilait le bas de son visage : il était en train de lui parler. Sparks pencha légèrement sa tête pour murmurer à son micro, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avertir ses collègues. L'homme venait de se retourner et sa main plongée dans sa veste laissait penser qu'il disposait d'une arme. Sparks se précipita dans sa direction mais le mouvement de foule fut immédiat lorsque l'individu pointa son magnum sur Sherlock Holmes. Il fut emporté par le flot de gens paniqués, mais tout en se débattant, il réussit à hurler dans son micro :

« Arme à feu dans le bâtiment ! Le client est en joug, des renforts, vite ! »

xXx

Sherlock était déçu. Il avait traqué cette organisation avec plus de difficulté que d'accoutumé en pensant avoir trouvé une affaire qui vaille le coup, et qui en passant rattraperait les derniers mois d'absence total d'événement criminel intéressant. Sans succès. Le peu d'information que lui avait fourni ses indics lui avait démontrer à quel point cette organisation était insignifiante. En fuyant la grande pomme, elle avait espéré se refaire une réputation sur un territoire où elle était encore inconnue. Et où d'ailleurs elle continuait à passer inaperçu.

Mycroft l'avait bien eu. Mais, il s'ennuyait ferme depuis trop longtemps, il lui fallait une enquête et voilà qu'il lui en apportait une sur un plateau. Sherlock s'était servi, sans envie, et il était là à attendre que les hommes engagés par son frère finissent le travail qu'il avait pré-mâché. Il avait trouvé la famille Roni, sur le point d'échouer son braquage d'ailleurs, et il attendait patiemment qu'on les boucle pour pouvoir enchaîner avec une affaire plus intéressante.

De toute manière, cet homme, Benvolio, ne tirerait pas. Il tremblait comme une feuille, louchait méchamment et surtout, l'arme entre ses mains n'avait jamais servi. Plus une arme était abîmée, c'est-à-dire recouverte généreusement de poudre et rayée, plus elle était à craindre. Cela prouvait que le détenteur de l'arme l'avait utilisé de nombreuses fois et qu'il était en outre plus expérimenté. Or, un magnum flambant neuf avait plutôt tendance à fatiguer Sherlock plutôt qu'à l'alarmer. S'il avait été d'humeur, la situation l'aurait amusé : lui, sans défense et détendu en joug par un homme apeuré et armé d'un 9mm. C'était vraiment risible.

« Qui êtes vous bordel ? » Hurla Benvolio.

Dans la cacophonie des cris et des bruits de pas martelés par la clientèle en fuite, Sherlock feignit de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il observa la foule, voyant les gens se bousculer sans pitié les uns les autres afin d'atteindre la sortie au plus vite, ses soit disant garde du corps au milieu du tas d'humain et les quatre braqueurs qui ne faisaient que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Mais que faisait-il là bon sang ?

« Benvolio ! Mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?

Ce gars, là, il sait tout !

Qu'est ce qu'il sait ?

Tout ! »

Sherlock roula des yeux. Pitié, quitte à choisir, il préférait de l'action plutôt que d'écouter ce dialogue de sourd qu'il ne pouvait échapper.

« Ben qu'est-ce t'attend ? Flingue le !

Qu-quoi ?

C'est pas vrai, file moi ça.»

Le frère de Benvolio, Marco, ne tremblait pas lui. Il avait l'air psychotique et Sherlock avait eu la chance de tomber sur son casier judiciaire. Il valait mieux ne pas trop s'exposer. Alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement de recul, Sherlock fut estomaqué.

BANG

Non seulement le dit Marco avait eu le temps de tirer sur lui, de le rater, de jurer et de s'appliquer à viser pour son prochain coup, tout cela sans que Sherlock ne bouge d'un centimètre, mais, outré, ce dernier réalisa que son corps ne lui répondait plus. Dans un ultime effort, il parvint à se mouvoir en se laissant tomber vers sa droite pour éviter le second tir...

BANG

… sans succès.

Un flash de lumière l'aveugla et il n'entendit plus rien. Puis lorsqu'il retrouva la vue, tout ce qu'il voyait se déroulait au ralenti. Dans sa chute, il eu le temps de ressentir un frisson d'adrénaline parcourant son échine et la douleur intolérable et étrangère dans sa jambe. Juste avant de heurter le sol, son instinct de survie avait commandé son bras droit d'atténuer la violence de sa chute. A deux mètres de lui se trouvait le magnum fumant et le porteur de l'arme esquissait un sourire de dément. Mais alors que sa main rencontrait le sol, il aperçut une silhouette se jetant sur Marco, faisant voler l'arme dans les airs. Puis Sherlock perdu à nouveau la vue, pendant une fraction de seconde, lorsque sa jambe heurta le sol. Il n'entendit pas son propre cri, la douleur était si forte qu'un larsen envahissant ses tympans couvrait tous sons extérieurs à son corps. Tout ce qu'il percevait, c'était ses propres battements de cœurs.

Pas totalement conscient de ses actes, il oubliait de respirer. Les dents et les poings serrés, tout son corps était tendu. Une brûlure dans sa poitrine le força à respirer par les narines et ses poumons accueillirent l'air parfumé de poudre et de sang. Seulement concentré sur les battements de son cœur, le temps se déroulant toujours aussi lentement, il perçut un autre rythme qui se mêla à sa mélodie organique. Des pas se rapprochèrent de lui, puis des bras le saisirent. Il sentit un souffle dans son coup. Il faisait si sombre ici.

« Hey ! Restez avec moi, vous m'entendez ? Regardez-moi ! »

Instinctivement, programmé sur pilote automatique, Sherlock obéit à l'inconnu. Il se noya instantanément.

« Ne vous laissez pas aller, surtout, restez éveillé. Vous êtes en hypoglycémie ma parole, comment se fait-il que vo –

L'océan fut stoppé par un tonnerre assourdissant. Mais lorsqu'une éclaircie se dessina, il reprit :

« Restez derrière ce bureau, je reviens vite. »

Sherlock eu l'impression de sortir sa tête de l'eau. Il entendit à nouveaux les sons, les coups de feu et les hurlements. Il sentit son corps qui ouvrait les vannes à toutes les endocrines dont il disposait afin de calmer la douleur. L'odeur de sang était envahissante, il avait beau en voir régulièrement et à quantité variable, il n'arrivait pas à croire que la vue du sien le troublait à ce point. C'était fascinant.

Se hissant par la force de ses bras, il parvint à s'asseoir et il cala ensuite son dos contre le guichet. Observant à sa droite, il repéra l'inconnu aux yeux bleu-lagon. Il était à quelques mètres de lui, accroupit et il fixait droit devant lui, comme s'il voyait à travers le meuble. Puis, comme s'il avait été monté sur ressort, il fut debout et tira deux coups d'affilés, pour ensuite s'accroupir à nouveau. Un cri répondit aux coups de feu, coupé par un son de poids mort s'écroulant au sol. Sherlock le vit ensuite se déplacer jusqu'à être quasiment derrière le même guichet que lui, mais l'homme fit la même chose que précédemment. Cette fois-ci, deux cris dominèrent l'espace et autant de bruits de chute s'en suivirent. Ces personnes n'étaient pas mortes, elles hurlaient plutôt à la mort.

Trop concentré à visualiser les sons qui lui parvenaient, Sherlock réagit tard à la présence soudaine de l'inconnu à ses côtés.

« Désolé, mais on va avoir besoin de cela. »

Il retira l'écharpe de son cou et la fit glisser autour de sa jambe.

« Vous perdez beaucoup trop de sang, on doit absolument stopper le débit. Je vais vous faire un garrot. »

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas deviner au moment même où il lui avait prit son écharpe. Cet homme le prenait vraiment pour un imbécile. Mais pour le coup, Sherlock se serrait traiter d'idiot lui même, il n'avait rien fait pour stopper l'hémorragie. Il était effaré par son manque d'intelligence. Histoire de se rattraper, car il comptait bien montrer et faire briller son intellect, il lui posa la question :

« Afghanistan ou Irak ?

Quoi ? »

Le supposé soldat fut si surpris qu'il noua le garrot d'un coup sec et net. Sous le coup de la douleur, le mouvement fit sombrer instantanément Sherlock dans l'inconscience.

xXx

Note : J'espère que ce début vous a plu =)

À propos, les titres de mes chapitres sont inspirés de chansons. J'ai préféré ne pas les traduire au cas où vous seriez curieuses (curieux?) de les mettre en fond pendant votre lecture. Je peux fournir une liste de chansons qui m'ont inspiré et qui pourraient vous mettre un peu plus dans l'ambiance dans laquelle est plongée ma fanfiction. Mais si ça ne vous intéresse pas, pas d'soucis x)

Au plaisir, et merci encore de m'avoir lu !

À très bientôt,

Soucouette


	2. Chapter 2 : Kings of Speed

Falling, Catching

Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes appartient à Conan Doyle, Sherlock à Mark Gatiss et à la BBC.

Note : Un gros merci pour vos commentaires encourageants et vos remarques, vous êtes extra. Je suis vraiment désolée de poster la suite si tard mais j'ai été occupée dans la vie réelle dernièrement x)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point les commentaires sont appréciables.

Je tiens aussi à remercier Mlle Sirkis pour l'inspiration et le soutient qu'elle m'apporte =3

Enfin, merci de me lire. Bonne lecture à vous!

(Le titre de ce chapitre est une chanson d'Archive, pourquoi ne pas la passer en fond ?)

Chapitre 2 : Kings of Speed

L'odeur du désinfectant et l'impression de respirer de l'air stérile lui donnait le sentiment d'être lui-même un microbe. Défilant à travers les couloirs blancs, seuls les bruits de ses pas et le cliquetis de son parapluie l'accompagnaient. Enfin, il arriva devant la chambre 422 et toqua à la porte. Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Sherlock pouvait tout aussi bien dormir, son opération ayant terminé deux heures auparavant, que feigner de dormir. Penchant pour la seconde hypothèse, Mycroft entra sans permission.

En s'approchant de l'unique lit de la pièce, il s'étonna de découvrir son frère véritablement endormis. Il était incroyablement pâle et ce malgré la perfusion sanguine. Mycroft était... troublé, de le trouver ainsi. Sherlock ne ménageait vraiment pas son corps, c'était à se demander comment il avait pu tenir si longtemps sans se nourrir. Est-ce que cet incident finirait par lui faire prendre conscience du risque idiot qu'il encourait à ne penser qu'à l'enquête jusqu'à en oublier le minimum vital ? Peu probable.

En attendant qu'il se réveille, Mycroft décida d'attendre patiemment dans le fauteuil disposé à droite du lit. Tant pis pour la visite à l'ambassade américaine. Il envoya rapidement un message à sa secrétaire, lui indiquant d'annuler ses trois prochains rendez-vous puis il s'appuya de tout son poids contre le dossier.

Il soupira pour libérer son corps de la tension qu'il avait accumulé sachant à présent que son frère était hors de danger. Quel idiot. Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Sparks, lors duquel son sang froid légendaire avait vacillé et à l'accord qu'ils avaient émit. Ça n'allait pas être chose facile.

Un petit quart d'heure s'était écoulé depuis son arrivé. À présent détendu, il se concentra sur la respiration de son frère. Le rythme était devenu peu à peu plus précipité, certainement un rêve agité, puis régulier mais légèrement plus rapide. Le réveil était imminent.

« Un ex-soldat en guise de garde du corps, j'apprécie la comparaison. »

Mycroft garda les paupières closes. Il luttait intérieurement contre le sourire en coin qui menaçait de se dessiner contre son gré.

« Afghanistan ou Irak ?

Lequel d'après toi ?

Je ne veux plus de garde du corps. »

Mycroft marqua une pause. Il prit le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de jauger son frère : en blouse bleu trop grande, ses cheveux bouclés dans les yeux et la perfusion débranchée en train de pendre dans le vide, il y avait dans son regard une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il le cherchait.

« J'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses te permettre de tels propos. Penses-tu réellement pouvoir te passer d'une protection rapprochée, même après le fiasco de la banque ?

Je peux aisément me débrouiller seul...

Tu es si puéril.

Mais, je considère l'idée d'avoir un assistant plutôt intéressante. »

Pour le coup, Mycroft fut surpris. Ça paraissait trop facile.

« Je suppose que tu as quelqu'un de particulier en tête.

Lequel d'après toi ?

Impossible. »

C'était au tour de Sherlock d'être surpris, le ton catégorique qu'employa Mycroft le pris de court. Il mit un certain temps avant d'enchaîner, le manque de sang dans son organisme se faisait cruellement sentir.

« Lui ou personne. N'ose même pas me proposer Sparks.

Il n'en est pas question. »

Mycroft voyait bien qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ces instants, ceux où Sherlock paraissait fragile, étaient extrêmement rares. Il avait un comportement tellement plus « normal » avec quelques litres de sang en moins. Tout en gardant le silence, il continua de le fixer, attendant tranquillement que l'intellect de Sherlock augmente sa vitesse de réflexion et mette la lumière sur la raison de son refus. Il observa une sorte d'éclat se rallumer dans ses yeux : Sherlock était enfin pleinement éveillé. Les yeux écarquillés, les pupilles dilatées et le souffle court, il comprit enfin :

« Ho ho, je vois, c'était du bénévolat. Vraiment, un civil qui accomplit le travail de quatre agents ? D'où le fait que je ne veuille pas de ce Sparks. Eh bien, je suppose que tu as déjà enquêté sur lui, hm ?

Évidemment.

Je ne veux rien savoir, surtout, ne me dit rien. »

C'était prévisible de la part de Sherlock. Il aimait savoir que toutes les informations étaient à portée de main mais prouver qu'il pouvait aisément les dénicher de lui même par observations et déductions. Il finissait toujours par en apprendre bien plus que ce que contenait le dit dossier, résultat d'une équipe de huit personnes armée des dernières technologies de recherche et de communication.

xXx

_Donc, il ne fait aucunement partie de l'équipe de Mycroft. Lors de ma chute, la personne qui s'est jetée sur Marco était forcément lui. Hum, la silhouette que j'ai aperçu ne ressemblait pas à celle de Sparks ni à celle de ses coéquipiers, elle était légèrement plus petite. Ils étaient également trop loin de moi, même en prenant en compte que Sparks n'était pas si éloigné que ça. Non, il n'aurait pas été assez rapide. Mais lui, comment était-il allé si vite ? Il n'aurait pas pu passer à travers la foule en contre sens, il était donc devant moi dans la file d'attente. Bien. Ensuite, ce n'est pas un civil lambda aux vues de ses actes. Quelqu'un doté d'une force physique et d'une rapidité dont il a conscience, il n'a pas agit à n'importe quel moment non plus. Le premier coup de feu à éloigné ou fait se mettre à terre un certain nombre de personne, il a du se précipiter à ce moment là. Mais il n'a pas pu atteindre Marco avant le second tir. Les restes d'une blessure aurait pu le ralentir, donc un ex-policier ou soldat serait fort probable. Mais lors de sa performance de tir, le sang froid dont il faisait preuve montrait qu'il avait l'habitude de tirer. Un policier a toujours un moment de réflexion, une sorte d'hésitation parce qu'il doit d'abord protéger avant de blesser lorsqu'il n'est pas exposé. Or un soldat prend moins en compte ce facteur lorsqu'il considère la cible comme ennemie seulement et il est aussi acclimaté à l'environnement chaotique de la guerre, l'urgence de la situation ne lui permet pas d'hésiter s'il veut survivre. Il possédait aussi assez de confiance en lui pour tirer alors que des civils se trouvait derrière les braqueurs. C'est donc un ex-soldat, pas un policier. Mais de quel front revenait-il ? Il avait le teint halé, des marques de bronzage visibles aux poignets et dans le cou. Même si c'était la fin de l'été à Londres, étant donné ses cheveux blond et ses quelques tâches de rousseurs, il devait bronzer difficilement. Donc, un pays fort ensoleillé. Ainsi, me revoilà à la question : Afghanistan ou Irak ? Rha ! Je ne peux pas aller plus loin avec ses données, ils m'en faut plus pour avancer. Je dois aussi quitter cette chambre, cette odeur stérile est insupportable. D'autant plus qu'elle est quasiment neuve, il n'y a absolument rien à observer pour m'occuper. _

« Ce n'est pas comme si ta présence ici pouvait m'aider d'aucune sorte. La couronne ne requiert-elle dont pas tes services ?

En matière de comportement exécrable, tu te surpasses aujourd'hui. Avant que je ne te quitte, dis moi, qu'as tu décidé à propos du Docteur John Watson ? »

_Ne pouvait-il donc pas se taire ? Bien, il s'est vengé, si ça peut lui faire plaisir... Alors c'est un docteur. Même s'il s'est occupé de faire le garrot et qu'il a constaté mon état hypoglycémique, n'importe quel soldat possède des bases de soins d'urgence. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'observer son mode opératoire pour panser ma plaie à cause de mon black-out, je l'aurais déduis à ce moment là. Le fait qu'il fasse partie du corps médical joue en ma faveur finalement, un soldat pour la protection et un docteur pour les soins, c'est parfait. D'autant plus qu'il doit être de nature serviable étant donné qu'il ait agit de son propre chef. Il peut également être touché par le syndrome du stress post-traumatique. Dans ce cas, il me faudra voir si l'action lui manque. Je n'en doute pas étant donné sa performance à la banque, il ne semblait pas être en pilote automatique vu qu'il était pleinement conscient de mon état et qu'il n'a fait que blesser les braqueurs. Intéressant. De même qu'un œil nouveau sur les scènes de crimes peut m'être utile. Mais pour qu'il accepte cette offre, il faut qu'il ait besoin de moi. La pension des ex-soldats est plutôt mince et... Oh. Excellent !_

Quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde :

« J'ai une proposition à lui faire qu'il ne pourra pas refuser.

Surprend moi ?

Je suis curieux de connaître les joies de la colocation. Ça pourrait être une expérience très... enrichissante.

Ça ne tiendra pas une semaine.

Je suis peut-être un sociopathe de haut niveau mais je suis certain de pouvoir tolérer sa présence quelques heures par jours.

Mais lui, pourra-t-il te supporter ne serait-ce que quelques heures ? »

xXx

Note : Ce second chapitre est un peu court, je l'avoue, mais la suite mettra bien moins de temps à venir. Merci encore de m'avoir lu, à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3 : D is for Dangerous

Disclaimer : Sherlock Holmes appartient à Conan Doyle, Sherlock à Mark Gatiss et à la BBC.

Note : Ouah ! Un gros merci à ceux qui on eu la gentillesse de commenter, ainsi qu'aux inconnus de passages trop timide pour laisser un mot ^^ Je me délecte de vos messages, vraiment.

J'ai vu le dernier épisode de la saison 2 et... Oh mon dieu, qu'ils tournent la troisième de toute urgence, pitié xD On est obligé de se rabattre sur pour taire notre soif de suite x)

J'espère que mon troisième chapitre vous plaira, j'ai malheureusement l'impression d'écrire des chapitres de moins en moins long. Bon, je soignerai la longueur du prochain, promis.

En attendant, bonne lecture !

(chanson d'Arctic Monkeys)

Chapitre 3 : D is for Dangerous

Londres en automne offrait un paysage peu raboutant, la lumière blafarde ne mettait pas les feuilles aux nuances de rouge et d'orange en valeur. Loin de là. Le vent glacial passait à travers ses vêtements, la morsure du froid électrifiait son corps de frissons incontrôlables. Tout son corps rejetait cette ville avec sa pollution, son bruit, sa météo, regrettant déjà le soleil d'Orient et ses fragrances uniques. Et pourtant, son cœur hurlait son bonheur à battre si fort à la vue des rues bondées de monde de tous horizons, des rues intimement familières et de l'impression de vitesse qui exaltait du tableau. John était de retour à la maison.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis son rapatriement. Même s'il ne perdait jamais le fil du temps, étant donné que chaque jours passés en Afghanistan se ressemblait cruellement, il s'était obstiné à ne pas tomber dans la routine. Il avait fait en sorte de rester conscient de la date exacte de chacune des journées passées sur le front, ce qui accompagnait les images atroces gravées à vie dans sa mémoires d'une date en guise de légende. Il avait développé cette sorte de capacité à pouvoir dater chaque événement qui l'avait marqué, le rendant ainsi beaucoup plus précis et donc crédible dans ses propos lorsqu'on lui avait réclamé des rapports sur son déploiement sur le front. Lorsqu'il se mettait à écrire, il s'étonnait sans cesse de la facilité avec laquelle les mots s'enchaînaient sur le papier. Parfois, certains passages avaient été tortueux à décrire, ça n'était pas simple de se replonger dans le cauchemar des embuscades et des attaques kamikazes. Mais les rapports ne demandaient que des faits, il faisait donc abstraction de ses sentiments. John était d'abord un médecin, puis un soldat et enfin un homme. La guerre n'était pas une question de sentiment. Il avait eu du mal à s'y adapter car même en qualité de médecin il compatissait envers ses patients, sans non plus tomber dans le mélodrame. Son rôle était de soigner, guérir, sauver. C'était dans ces moments de faiblesse que les gens s'ouvraient le plus à vous, que leur âme était à découvert. Quel être humain pourrait ne rien ressentir à la vue d'un enfant défiguré à l'acide, puni de la sorte pour avoir volé de la nourriture alors qu'il tentait de subsister dans le chaos de ses aînés ? John n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se forger une personnalité là bas, se disant que c'était le « John soldat » qui était parti. Maintenant qu'il était revenu dans la capital, la ville de son adolescence et de ses jours les plus heureux jusqu'à maintenant, il ne savait plus vraiment comment renouer avec son « lui d'autrefois ». Il était conscient qu'il ne le retrouverait jamais, qu'une partie de lui était morte à la guerre. Mais en même temps, une autre était née de cette expérience. C'était la vie, il fallait s'adapter sans cesse et il en était pleinement conscient.

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées alors qu'il laissait ses pensées vagabonder comme bon leur semblait. Il était à présent accoudé sur la rambarde d'un pont de Regent's Park, les mains jointes. Son regard se perdait dans les reflets du cours d'eau, fixant de temps à autre les feuilles tanguant à la surface puis sa propre réflexion. Floue, indéfinie. Le calque de son âme.

John ne supportait pas ce calme, ici, dans ce parc. Son esprit était concentré sur toute les présences qui l'entouraient, tentant de toutes ses forces de freiner ce réflexe acquis à la guerre. Sa psychothérapeute lui avait conseillé d'essayer de réapprendre à se détendre, ce qui c'était révélé extrêmement difficile aux vues des circonstances de son séjour. Le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se défouler physiquement n'aidait pas non plus, ce qui finissait par empiéter sur son moral. Depuis son retour, la seule fois où il s'était senti pleinement vivant et sur de lui avait été dans cette banque. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de douter, son corps avait agit et ses pensées avaient été claires. Lorsqu'il s'était repassé les événements en boucle le lendemain, il réalisa que c'était en agissant qu'il avait trouvé qui il était vraiment. Mais c'était il y a déjà une semaine et il se remit à douter, encore une fois.

Frustré, il se redressa et fixa l'objet sur sa droite. Cette maudite chose le narguait et semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Il l'attrapa rapidement de sa main droite et retourna sur ses pas, s'appuyant sur sa canne afin de marcher sans trop souffrir.

En sortant du parc, il traversa la chaussée pour atteindre la rue d'en face. Il prit la direction du centre, ignorant la douleur lancinante qui lui prenait à la jambe et décidé à faire tout le chemin du retour à pied. Il avait fait la guerre en Afghanistan, il pouvait bien marcher une vingtaine de minutes, bon sang. En restant focalisé sur sa jambe, il ne discerna pas immédiatement l'étrangeté du son qui lui parvenait. Il se raidit, puis il se mit à chercher la cause du malaise que son instinct instaura en lui. Il se retourna pour fixer la cabine téléphonique rouge pétante et en mauvais état. C'était elle qui sonnait. Elle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas vouloir arrêter. John avait littéralement eu un arrêt sur image, mais en retrouvant les pieds sur terre, il eu un rire nerveux. Ça ressemblait à une scène de film de suspense mal faite. Mais ça avait l'air vachement vrai étant donné que... ça l'était. Regardant autour de lui, il nota la présence de joggeurs et de voitures vides garées le long du trottoir. Il semblait qu'il était le seul à avoir entendu la cabine sonner. Il s'avança prudemment, regardant toujours autour de lui suspicieusement. Il ne pouvait absolument pas résister à la curiosité de répondre à cet appel, même si une partie de sa raison lui hurlait de déguerpir. Déterminé, il décrocha le combiné sans trembler :

« Allo ?

…

Hum, vous avez du vous trompez de numéro, vous venez d'appeler une-

Ce n'est pas une erreur, Docteur John Watson. »

Wow. On se rapprochait dangereusement du film de suspense pour le coup. John commençait à ressentir l'adrénaline se répandre dans ses membres et son rythme cardiaque s'emballer.

«Qui êtes-vous ? Comment est-ce que vous pouvez savoir qui je suis ?

Tout simplement parce que je vous vois à cet instant même, Docteur.

Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ne pas venir me parler en face, si vous êtes si proche.

Ne vous précipitez pas, je ne suis pas là, mais je peux vous voir tout autant.

Parle-t-on vraiment la même langue ? Mais comment avez vous deviné que j'aurai décrocher ce téléphone ? Mais surtout comment savez-vous qui je suis ?

Calmez vous, John. Levez donc un peu les yeux vers la droite, à l'angle de l'immeuble proche de vous. Me voyez vous ? »

John pu répondre à l'une de ses questions, une caméra était braquée sur lui et tourna quelque peu sur son axe, comme pour lui faire signe.

« Comment pouvez-vous... Que me voulez-vous ? »

Ça ne sentait pas bon, pas bon du tout. Si l'homme au bout du fil avait accès à des caméras de surveillance publique, qui sait de quelles autres ressources il disposait.

« Vous posez enfin la bonne question. J'aimerai vous demandez quelque chose, un petit service. Mais vous avez raison, il serait plus convenable de parler en tête-à-tête. Si vous voulez bien prendre la peine... »

Bouche bée, il vit une voiture noire aux vitres teintées se garer en face de la cabine téléphonique. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser tout autre question, il entendit le bip sonore au bout du fil sonnant dans le vide.

La situation paraissait dangereuse et inquiétante. Il aurait été inconscient de répondre à la demande de l'inconnu. Sachant cela, John se dirigea d'un pas assuré jusqu'à la voiture.

Une porte s'ouvra, laissant sortir une jeune femme muni d'un Blackberry. Sans pour autant ôter ses yeux de l'écran de son smartphone, elle s'adressa à lui :

« Bonjour, Docteur Watson. Si vous voulez-bien nous suivre, nous allons maintenant vous conduire à votre interlocuteur. Sachez qu'il a libéré son planning afin que vous puissiez le rencontrer en personne.

Oh, comme c'est aimable à lui. Et pourrait-on me dire quel est son nom, à la fin ?

Vous le saurez en temps voulu, Docteur.

Évidemment. Donc, je suppose qu'il serait vain de demander où vous comptez m'emmener. »

La demoiselle leva la tête pour la première fois et leur regards se croisèrent quelques secondes, puis elle eut un sourire à la fois ironique et désabusé. John la vit ensuite s'installer dans la voiture, continuant tranquillement à taper sur son clavier. La porte, grande ouverte, semblait plus expressive que cette femme. Elle ressemblait plutôt à une adolescente à sa manière de se comporter avec son Blackberry. John jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la rue, à la caméra, aux feuilles qui tombaient, la pluie qui menaçait, puis il soupira. Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il s'installa sur la banquette arrière et se mit à examiner l'intérieur du véhicule. Aussitôt qu'il eut fermé la porte, la voiture redémarra.

Note : J'avais prévenu d'avance, c'est plutôt court. Mais merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
